Blessing in Disguise
by Sayuri Lilia
Summary: Gray is badly wounded in the middle of the night and ends up in Juvia apartment


**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail or any of its character**

**Summary: Gray is badly wounded in the middle of the night and somehow ends up in Juvia apartment.**

Juvia just about to went out of her apartment when she saw Gray in front of her door full of scars and bleeding."Gray- sama! what happen? " she said.

"Ju…vi….a" Gray said weakly before he collapsed.

Juvia panic,then she brought Gray in to her apartment and put him on the couch. Then she tend all his scars and wound carefully and bandage them.

Suddenly, Gray woke up "Where am I , Juvia?" he said hazily .

"Juvia found Gray –sama collapsed and you're wounded so…so Juvia bring Gray- sama in and tend Gray –sama's wound " Juvia said nervously.

"Oh that's what happenned, thanks Juvia, you've always been so kind to me" Gray said, smiling.

Juvia blushed madly when gray stared at her eyes.

After that, Juvia went to her kitchen to get some water for Gray to drink. Then she suddenly heard Gray screamed from her living room. She ran to her living room and found Gray trying to get up."Gray – sama you shouldn't get up yet you are still badly wounded, please let Juvia help Gray-sama". She said as she tried to help him lay down. After helping him, she went back to the kitchen, continuing her meal preparation.

Gray looked around her house and realized that nearly all her things are blue then he was surprised when he saw a doll that looked like him in Juvia's bed. Then he suddenly heard Juvia's steps coming towards him , he looked at her .She brought some drinks and food.

"Gray-sama, Juvia made some soup. Juvia hoped Gray-sama liked it" She said blushing.

"Thanks Juvia". He replied.

When he tried to pick up the spoon his hand felt so painful that he dropped the spoon.

Juvia saw it and picked up his spoon "May Juvia help Gray-sama?" She asked.

Gray blushed than he nodded.

Juvia then took a new spoon then took a seat beside Gray and started feeding him soup tenderly.

After he's done eating he felt anxious because he's thinking how he could get home because he couldn't get up of the couch and his hand was also barely movable. Then Juvia felt his worries so she told him it's okay to stay at her apartment until he's well enough. Gray hesitated at first but he accepted her offer. Then she gave him blankets then she went to her bed.

Gray fell asleep soon after that, Juvia was so nervous that she couldn't sleep. Then she decided to take a look at Gray's condition. She walked quietly then she saw gray sleeping peacefully she couldn't herself from starring at Grays face . His face looked so perfect, she stared at his eyelids his nose, when she involuntarily stared at his lips she imagined how it felt to be kissed by that lips. She blushed deeply when she realized that Gray was not asleep anymore and he was looking at what she's doing "Sorry Gray-sama Juvia didn't meant to disturb you "Juvia said groggily.

Then suddenly Gray caught her lips , Juvia was so shocked " W…..why Gray- saa….ma kissed J….Juvia" She said, panicking, unsure about what just happened.

"Juvia I love you would you be my girlfriend?" Gray said as he tenderly looked at her eyes.

Juvia was about to answer when suddenly gray kissed her again " Say yes" He said as he kissed her again " Say yes Juvia " Gray said again between his kisses.

Juvia was so happy," Yes Gray" smiled Juvia happily as she kissed Gray again.

Gray returned her kiss and their kiss get deeper. Juvia parted her lips as Gray tongue began to lick her lips begging for entry, their kiss became fiercer as their tongue battle for dominance. Juvia's tongue was amazing its like flowing in his mouth. After a while their lips parted as they desperately need air.

Gray then kissed her again more passionately and this time Juvia responded to the kiss. Gray leaving her lips and start kissing her earlobe then down to her neck. Juvia let out a soft moan as Gray kissing her neck and she put her arms around Gray's head instinctively. Grey didn't stop and started kissing her lips again.

Juvia was so fluttered that she couldn't help but moaned his name between their kiss " Gray- sama"

When Gray stopped her by kissing her lips tenderly " No more honorific please ,you are now my girlfriend " Gray said.

" Gray " she said softly her face blushed madly in different shades of red

" Good " Gray said when he heard Juvia said his name without any honorific." I think everybody in the guild will be surprised tomorrow, wont they " Gray said teasingly to Juvia.

* * *

**Authors note :**

**This is my first fic ever so I hope you like it :D**

**Do you think I should continue this ?**

**R & R even if you hate it your comments help me improved !**


End file.
